Chorak
The Chorak are an intelligent race created by Great Beings. The errors of the Great Beings costed the lives of millions of these individuals. History The Great Beings created the Chorak to aid in the construction of the Prototype Robot. Although the purpose of the species was only to build the robot, they unexpectedly began to create hives and settle within it as well. The Great Beings then programmed the robot to watch over its Chorak inhabitants, and the species lived in harmony for some time. However, soon the robot's energy source collapsed. The Chorak used several escape routes to evacuate the robot, and although not all managed to flee before it collapsed, a significant number survived. The Invasion After the restoration of Spherus Magna, the Chorak invaded the planet and initiated a mass genocide against the population of Metru Magna, in an attempt to get revenge against the Great Beings for the deaths of their brethren long ago. This conflict, known as The Invasion, costed the lives of thousands of innocents and led the Chorak to global infamy. Under the orders of the then King of the species, Cerverus, the Chorak settled in the Headquarters of the Spherus Magna Council in Metru Magna and turned it into their base of operations. Then the Chorak allied themselves with Hantrek and kidnapped Vavakx, an Alpha Being and prominent member of the Spherus Magna Council. The residents counterattacked and released Vavakx, while Hantrek planned to cause an explosion at the Headquarters to kill them all. Realizing this betrayal, both sides in conflict came together to survive the explosion and Cerverus, with no reason to continue with The Invasion, ended up making peace. Several years later, under the command of a new Queen, Lixis, the Chorak officially apologized to the unified society of Spherus Magna, but in spite of this, the resentment towards them did not disappear. Rebellion More than a thousand years after The Invasion, the Savior of Spherus Magna from the Invasion, the Bukgu Kapokhed, organized the lower class of the kingdom of Xianori to rebel against the elite, threatening to provoke a new global war. Lixis was contacted by the Skakdi Deriahk, who was trying to stop the Rebellion, for help. The Queen, having at her disposal an army powerful enough to contain the Rebellion, saw this as an opportunity to redeem her people and accepted. Lixis put her agents at the disposal of Deriahk, and he used them first to stop an assassination attempt against the Archon of Xianori, Canrum. Then, as the Rebels raided the streets of Xianori, the Chorak made their appearance and stopped the threat. With the Rebellion finished thanks to the intervention of the Chorak, the Spherus Magna Council officially forgave the species for their actions in The Invasion and welcomed them to the unified society. Lixis took charge of forming an alliance with Metru Magna, hoping to redeem the Chorak in the eyes of the world. Both sides worked together and accomplished great things; however, soon the Council of Spherus Magna was revealed to be corrupt, putting the alliance into question. Abilities and Traits , a Chorak of the Monarch caste.]] The Chorak are, despite their appearance, a very intelligent race with access to advanced technology. Long ago, there were several Chorak breeds, but these went extinct with the destruction of the Prototype Robot. Among the known breeds there are: *'Drones:' The most numerous caste. They tend to be slightly taller than an Agori, but in spite of this, they are incredibly dangerous. They form the bulk of the armies and of the labor force. *'Elite:' They are much larger Chorak, and operate as specialized soldiers. They also work directly for the Chorak Monarchs as bodyguards or servants. *'Monarchs:' The rarest breed of Chorak, the result of a genetic mutation. These are Elite Chorak who suddenly began to grow exponentially and develop three heads. When a Chorak is identified as a Monarch, they receive the title of Prince or Princess and become a member of the personal harem of the current King or Queen. The Monarchs possess multiple powers and are the only ones that can reproduce, which makes them responsible for perpetuating the species. Only one Monarch Chorak rules as King or Queen of the species at a time. All Chorak is incredibly tough and strong. In addition, they are immune to elemental powers thanks to special armor. How this armor works has not been formally explained. Society As with many other eusocial organisms, the Chorak are organized like a beehive ruled by an elect Monarch, who receives the title of King-Father ''' or '''Queen-Mother of the Chorak. This King or Queen not only has the duty to govern the species but also to perpetuate it, for which they have a personal harem composed of multiple "Princes" and "Princesses" with which to reproduce. Being a Monarch is considered a sacred duty rather than a privilege. The Chorak operate under a caste system, with specialized groups performing different tasks within the hive. Although there is a hierarchy in which upper-ranking Chorak exercise a clear control over others, all Chorak are socially equal and have the same rights. As such, even the Monarchs are subject to the law and judgment of their subjects. As a species, the Chorak have no concept of personal identity; they do not have individual names and use titles to identify and present themselves. The only exception to this is with the Kings and Queens, who are given a name when they are elected for the post. Although the Chorak are individuals with personal desires, their instinct makes them equate their desires with those of the group and always act for the sake of the hive. On the very rare occasions that a Chorak questions their purpose or refuses to perform their function, they are considered ill and in need of healing. Being a species that greatly values their survival, the Chorak consider all resources, including individuals, as precious. They do not apply the death penalty to their criminals because they consider it a waste of labor potential. The judicial proceedings of the Chorak are "interventions" in which the Monarchs express their concern and try to convince the offender to change. If rehabilitation fails, the offender is sentenced to forced labor or to any other type of function from which the hive may benefit. The Invasion represented a dark time for the Chorak, who became almost universally hated for their barbarism against the population of Spherus Magna. The incredible loss of life and resources that occurred during the war caused the Chorak to abandon their then King, Cerverus. Under the leadership of their new Queen, Lixis, the Chorak officially apologized to the unified society, but only after stopping the Rebellion and saving President Tahu's life, their reputation began to improve. Trivia *The Chorak Drones were created by T1movies, as Rahi. A "Dragon" model of Chorak was also devised by T1movies. **The Monarch model of Chorak was created by Darkness98.